Rules for the Kingdom of Ios
These are the official rules of the Kingdom of Ios RP and must be followed by any party participating in the Kingdom of Ios RP at all times. The Rules Welcome to The Kingdom of Ios RP. There are 6 major houses located throughout the kingdom in a constant struggle for control. The RP is designed to be free willed as possible, you may do whatever you wish and don’t necessarily have to go after the throne; you are free to choose the destiny of your house on your own. It is up to you to decide the fate of The Kingdom of Ios. What path will you choose? Primary (Non-Necessary) Objective: The Capital City of Ios, Terminium (represented by a Golden Star on the map), is the center of the Kingdom and whomever controls this city is made an administrator in the Kingdom of Ios Steam group and acts as its leader and is crowned King of Ios. However, other lords do not have to recognize this Lord as King or Queen and can choose to ignore him or her and take the capital and the rule of Ios for themselves. The idea is to take both the capital and earn the respect and fear of the other houses to exercise real control over the kingdom, only then will someone truly be King. There is no current ruler of Ios and Terminium will start out as a “no man’s land”. Concerning House Setup: There are 6 major houses in the Kingdom of Ios. Each major house will control 38 territories each at the beginning of the RP. The first Major Houses to join the RP get the first pick of territories. After picking 38 territories, 21 of those must be donated to Minor Lords, who must in turn swear fealty to the Major house which they receive the land from. These Minor Houses are bound into service to their lord by honor, but there is no specific rule stopping them from betraying their Lord at any time they see fit. Be careful who you choose to be your Minor Lords. You must have at least 7 minor lords, each of whom must have at least 3 territories. You are free to have more Minor Lords and give some of them additional land as you see fit. Counting Your Military Power: For any and all Noble Houses, divide the number of territories you directly control by 3 and round down. That is the amount of armies/navies you can have at any time, and is also the number of armies/navies that are present when the RP starts. If your territory count drops, you don't lose any armies you already have. All Major Noble Houses should start out with 12 armies or navies, at least 7 of which are in the service of a Minor House sworn to the Major House, rather than the Major House itself. There are several other organizations present, such as the Church of Io. Their organization is entirely up to the members of the organization. These organizations do not have to loyal to any Noble House. Examples include: Mercenary groups, the Chuch of Io, the Merchants' Guild, and Knight Orders. Military Rules: Each army/navy must be placed in a specific territory you own or any sea territory adjacent to a territory you own and can move to any adjacent territory once per day, and you must record each of your armies' positions on your group page. Please update your military positions frequently. One army can be commanded by only 1 general, not multiple generals per army. Armies may be moved every Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. When an army enters an unprotected hostile territory, that army may take control of the territory from its owners. When an army or navy enters a territory occupied by an enemy army or navy, those armies engage each other. Armies may board fleets. If the fleet is destroyed at sea while transporting the army, the army is lost as well. One army or navy may be produced per day. Battles Rules: - Battles can be fought on any game as long as both sides agree to it though in the past the most popular games used in Ios have been M2TW, RTW, and Mount and Blade. - Total War games are preferred for battles and there are a unique set of rules for TW battles a. 15,000 funds per each army. b. All specific TW rules can be decided upon by the opposing parties. c. Siege Battles against cities are against a city with lvl 1 stone walls and lvl 1 defenses. Siege Battles against castles are against lvl castles with lvl 1 defenses. Siege battles against the capital(s) (Terminium and Dumar) are against a Fortress with lvl 2 defenses. d. Screenshots must be taken to prove a victory for the victory to be considered valid or the battle will have to be fought again. e. Sea battles can be fought on ETW, NTW, S2TW with 15,000 per fleet. No ironclads, steam ships, rocket ships, or mortar ships. f. Nations have 72 Hours to respond to an attack on one of their armies/fleets or else they automatically lose and the defending army is destroyed. g. If rules cannot be decided upon speak to Smetana and a compromise will be made. '' '' Rebellion Rules - Any general incharge of any army can rebel with that army and that army alone whenever they choose. Rebellions can only be started with existing armies and rebellions cannot generate their own armies without owning territories. - When the rebelling army(s) are destroyed the rebellion is ended but if the rebellion manages to hold onto land for two weeks they become an official Noble House/Order/etc.. Special Rules ''- ''You may not "gift" any territory you control to another faction. All land transactions will be handled by the administration. - If your RP character is killed/catpured in a battle that you lose the enemy can choose to accept your death or take your character as a hostage. - Generals can "teleport" from army to army in areas you control but cannot fight for another faction's army. - Any out of battle death of your character by someone in an RP chat is not official and can be ignored unless you wish to accept your character's fate. - You may not survive past the age of 80